Una noche perfecta
by Say S
Summary: Una cena de navidad entre las familias Hayase y Hunter


**Para los que han creido en mi...**

**Una noche perfecta**

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, la pequeña pero hermosa casa estaba a oscuras, ningún ruido se escuchaba, salvo la respiración rítmica y tranquila de las tres personas que compartían la cama.

Rick y Lisa estaban de frente dormidos profundamente, el con su brazo extendido abrazaba a ambas mujeres, las dos mujeres que mas amaba en el mundo, Lisa tenia su mano sobre el hombro de Rick mientras con su otro brazo abrazaba delicadamente a la bebita que dormía acurrucada entre ambos.

Hacia frió, era casi noche buena, la cuna estaba vacía y en la cama se habían quedado varios álbumes de fotografías, como testigos de que la familia había estado viendo sus fotos, fotos que aunque no eran muchas, eran de las familias de ambos, los abuelos que Miku nunca conocería en persona pero que Rick y Lisa querían que ella supiera que habían sido unas personas que la hubieran adorado, y quería que ella supiera sus origines, quien era y los significaba llevar el legado de dos familias, en la sangre, lo que era ser una Hunter-Hayase, además en esos álbumes había fotos también, del Almirante Gloval, de Roy, Claudia, Kim, Vanesa, Sammy y Ben personas que habían sido queridos y apreciados por ellos y que ahora ya se habían ido hace tanto tanto tiempo y que sin embargo sus recuerdos seguían vivos en sus memorias; Y por supuesto no podían faltar las fotos de sus queridos tíos y padrinos Max y Mirilla y de la traviesa Dana, única familia que conocían y con la que habían compartido ya tantas cosas, desde los horrores de la guerra y perdida de amigos en común hasta la felicidad que existían ahora en ambas familias y en general el ambiente de paz que se respiraba en la tierra, una paz y un planeta que había sobrevivido al holocausto y en cual ahora crecía la pequeña Miku y sobre todo una paz por que la que sus padres habían luchado sin tregua, par darle una oportunidad a las futuras generaciones, y de esa paz ahora disfrutaba esa bebita, esa hermosa bebita, de cabellos rebeldes como los de su padre pero color miel como los de su madre, de ojos azules y vivos como los de Rick pero hermosos y profundos como los de Lisa.

Y no se sabía si era por la tranquilidad de la noche o por la paz de sus corazones, pero los tres tenían una sonrisa en los labios y un rostro tranquilo, o quizás era un sueño un hermoso sueño que mágicamente compartían, quizás a causa de las fotos, quizás a causa de los recuerdos, quizás por que ese era el sueño profundo de sus corazones, quizás por que al otro día seria noche buena, pero quizás no era casualidad, quizás si, si era magia…

El árbol estaba esplendoroso, lucia en su total magnifiques, llenos de esferas color plata y luces que destellaban casi a la par de los villancicos que se escuchaban como música de fondo.

En la sala los tres hombres platicaban animadamente, mientras que en la cocinas las tres señoras discutían acaloradamente si era ya tiempo o no sacar el pavo del horno.

Hija si no lo sacas ahora se va secar y no va a quedar tan jugosito

Claro que no mama, solo quiero darle unos 10 minuto mas para que al receta secreta de la Familia Hunter-Hayase surta efecto – Dijo Lisa mientras que revisaba el pavo y les guiñaba el ojo a las mujeres que la miraban en silencio – además hoy la cena es mi casa y aquí decido yo, de acuerdo – Continuo a la vez que solicita el apoyo de Rick – No es cierto mi amor le grito desde la cocina mirando hacia donde estaba sentado en la sala su esposo

Claro que si Lisa – le grito el desde la sala levantando la mirada y sonriéndole espontáneamente

Mira a esta niña, cinco años de casada y ya cree que sabe todo de cocina – refunfuño la hermosa y elegante mama de Lisa mientras reía divertida de ver a su hija despeinada, acalorada y con el mandil lleno de harina

Espera a verla dentro de 20 años¡ entonces si será una experta – continuo la regordeta mama de Rick sonriéndole abiertamente

No Miku no te llenes de galletas – le dijo Lisa a su hijita que hizo aparición en la cocina estirando su bracito para alcanzar el platito en donde estaban listas las dulces y recién horneadas galletas

¿Una mami? – pregunto la hermosa bebita de tres años sosteniendo la galleta en su mano

Si mi amor solo una – le contesto Lisa amorosamente mientras cargaba la bebita y le daba un beso en la frente – ahora ve a jugar mientras tus abuelitas y yo terminamos la cena si linda – continuo volviéndola a poner sobre el piso con cuidado – espera continuo y coloco mas galletitas en un platito de plástico que le dio – llevales a tu papi y a tus abuelitos si mi amor

Si¡ - Se carcajeo la bebita y corrió a la sala con el platito – dejando a las tres damas sonriendo con ternura

Ahhhhhh esa niña es hermosa – Dijo la orgullosa abuela Hunter

Y además muy lista y obediente – Continuo la segunda

¡Pues claro! Es mi hija sonrió Lisa llena de orgullo

Jajajaja No olvides que mi hijo también participio – intervino la mama de Rick

En ningún momento lo olvido, acaso no es igualita a el – Dijo Lisa llena de orgullo y felicidad – mientras volvía a empezar la discusión del pavo

Tienes que pasarme la receta de esas deliciosas galletas – dijo mama Hayase a mama Hunter mientras saboreara una de ellas

Claro – respondió mama Hunter, solo si me pasas tu la receta de esa delicia de Pay de manzana que trajiste

Por supuesto será un secreto de abuela a abuela – dijo sonriendo y mientras Lisa seguía decidiendo si ya era tiempo o no sacar el pavo – las miraba de reojo feliz, como era posible que su mama la refinada Sra. Hayase pudiera ser tan amiga de la feliz y regordeta mujer de campo, no era un misterio, tenían mas en común de lo que ellas creían, ambas amaban a su familia con devoción y eran amas de casa, esposas y madres perfectas y aunque tenían muy pocos de años de conocerse era como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, incluso habían sorprendido a sus propios hijos, al saber que mama Hayase toda la vida había soñado con vivir en una granja y adoraba los animales y no se espantaba del trabajo duro y que mama Hunter adoraba los recitales de piano y que de niña había aprendido a tocarlo bastante bien, así que ambas señoras no solo compartían gustos y afinidades si no que además adoraban a Lisa y a Rick y por su puesto a Miku, a ese pequeñito ser que había llegado a completar sus vidas, llenándolas de amor y cariño en medio de la devastación y la soledad que se vivía en la tierra cuando la niña nació, esa pequeñita que ambas sabían que era el fruto del mas puro amor que existían entre sus hijos, la prueba mas fehaciente de que Lisa y Rick se amaban profundamente y que cada día desde el día de su boda, no desde el día que se declararon amor mutuo no dejaban ni un momento de seguírselo prodigando, es mas ambas sabían conociendo a sus hijos que ellos se habían amado desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en el tac-net añas atrás tal y como les habían contando como se conocieron, ellas sabían que la arrogancia y la amargues que uno habían visto en el otro no era mas que el rechazo inconsciente que existió a esa atracción inmediata que hubo entre ambos, el miedo a ese fuego que desde ese día hasta hoy aun ardía en su pecho, un fuego que ardería toda la vida incluso después.

Lito una gallita para ti – dijo la bebita que llego a la sala a interrumpir la platica de los señores – dijo colocando la galletita en la manos del abuelo Donald – y otra gallita pa ti también lito – continuo colocando otra en las manos de abuelo Mitchell – y pa ti papito – continuo colocando el plato completo en las manos de Rick

Vaya – así que el papa es el favorito de este primor, no se supone que los abuelos somos los consentidos – dijo el papa de Rick sonriéndole al papa de Lisa

Pues creo que en este caso no….

Quien se puede resistir a este encanto de papa – dijo Rick divertido mientras escuchaba la voz de su esposa desde la cocina que decía – Yo no¡ - logrando con ese comentario una carcajada general

Miku se sentó en la alfombra y mientas se comía lentamente su galleta, miraba extasiada con esos hermosos ojos las luces de árbol de navidad y los regalos que había debajo de el, mientras que la mirada de los tres hombres se centraba en ella, en ella esa dulce lucecita que derretía el corazón de los tres con una sola palabra, con una solo mirada, en las miradas de sus abuelos había un amor profundo que cambiaba a orgullos cuando los ojos de Mitchel pasaban de su nieta a su hijo y lo mismo sucedía con los ojos de Donald cuando miraba a la bebita y luego a Lisa, mientras que Rick estaba perdido observando a su hija, con tanto amor, orgullo, ternura, alegría un sentimiento que había nacido en el desde el momento en que supo que seria padre, un sentimiento que se había disparado desde el primer instante en que la sostuvo en brazos por primera vez, jurándose a si mismo que nunca le faltaría nada a ella ni a Lisa, su Lisa, la mujer que lo enloquecía, a la mujer que amaba mas cada día si eso era posible y sabiendo que ellas dos, eran las mujeres de su vida, por las que merecía la pena morir, por las que merecía la pena vivir, su corazón ya no había rastros de dolor ni de amargura, mucho menos de incertidumbre, solo había una flama que ardía en su pecho y que venia de ellas, de Lisa su esposa y de Miku su hija, el también volteaba a ver a su Lisa y cuando sus miradas se encontraban eran correspondidas con una sonrisa, con ese lenguaje mágico que había entre ellos y no necesitaban de palabras para hablarse, ni para decirse lo que sentían uno por el otro, también miraba con ternura a su madre y a su suegra ambas mujeres hermosas y perfectas sentadas sonriendo e intercambiando recetas, no podía existir mas felicidad en su pecho en ese momento, estaba en paz, estaba es su hogar con su familia.

También se asombraba lo bien que la Familia Hayase habían aceptado a sus padres, sencillos sin gran abolengo y sin títulos ni militares, ni sociales, ni educativos pero un corazones de oro macizo y verlos ahí le parecía tan irreal, como era posible que el Almirante Donald Hayase, estuviera ahí conversando animadamente con su padre, también ellos habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común, ambos de hecho se habían conocido de jóvenes en esa antigua guerra, en la que habían peleado hombro con hombro, Donald ya portaba un rango militar, Mitchel solo se había enrolado para combatir por una causa justa, así que fue una sorpresa para ambos encontrarse y saber que sus hijos estaban enamorados, además compartían la misma pasión por los aviones, de todo tipo¡ y en eso se enfrascaba la conversación de ese día sobre sus conocimientos y discusiones profundas acerca de los distintos aeroplanos y aviones a través del tiempo y todos surgiendo del libro de Rick, regalo de Lisa una navidad años atrás, libro que no se había salvado de las manitas traviesas y lápices de colores de Miku, en donde había dibujado y rayado sus aviones favoritos, de hecho la pequeña llevaba ya en la sangre el amor por volar, su juguetes eran una mezcla rara de aviones y muñecas, de robots con juegos de té, que demostraba ya a su corta edad, su carácter, dulce pero atrevido, adoraba que Rick la levantara por el aire y le diera vueltas, ella adoraba sentir que volaba, y si, alguna que otra vez los esposos rompiendo todas las reglas y protocolo habían subido a la niña a un VT, e incluso daban largos paseos en el nuevo avión de Rick junto a Max, Mirilla y Dana, esas dos niñas, ya tenían la sangre de un piloto en las venas.

La Cena esta servida – Dijo Lisa que lucia radiante con la gran charola que contenía el Pavo en las manos sacando a todos de sus meditaciones, Rick tomo a la bebe en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la mesa

La cena era deliciosa y todos halagaban a Lisa por ser tan buena cocinera, comentando que esa era la razón por la que Rick la adoraba tanto a lo que respondió con un comentario gracioso acerca de su excelente figura y lo buena que era en ... bueno solo logro ruborizarla, la cena fue perfecta comentarios felices, brindis por el futuro, fotos familiares, Lisa, Rick y Miku llevaban los tres hermosos suéteres que había tejido mama Hunter para ellos, eran rojos con vivos verdes muy navideños¡ y cada uno llevaba la letra de su nombre, se veían muy lindos vestidos igualitos, y fueron el centro de todas las fotografías, luego pasaron a la sala a compartir una copa de vino a intercambiar regalos, y por supuesto la mas emocionada por todo esto fue Miku y también la que mas recibió regalos, desde ropa, juguetes, dulces hasta un avioncito para montar en el cual no soltó ni un momento, ah y no podían faltar caballos de peluche que adoraba al igual que su mama y sus abuelas...

A la luz de las velas cantaron una pequeña posada y una canción al niños Dios, ya que aunque ninguna de las familias era demasiado religiosa, todos habían tenido una oportunidad de vivir tras el holocausto, y eso los había dado cuenta que si había un Dios que velaba por ellos, sobre todo al tener a la pequeña Miku con ellos.

Yo – dijo Lisa aclarando su garganta – Rick y yo queremos decirles algo

¿Qué pasa cariño? – respondió su mama en un tono maternal que ahora ella misma reconocía en ella

Bueno… yo … es decir nosotros … - dijo ruborizándose un poco

Lo que Lisa intenta decir – intervino Rick al rescate de su esposa – Es que Miau va a tener un hermanito o una hermanita muy pronto…

Las sonrisas y las expresiones de júbilo no se hicieron esperar, ambos padres los felicitaron e hicieron comentarios de emoción y dicha.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, se respiraba amor en esa familia, en esa familia unida por la misma guerra.

Después bajo el cobijo del árbol de Navidad, Lisa, Rick y Miku se quedaron solos, cuando el resto de sus familias se retiraron a descansar, ahí estaban solos, sonriéndose, viendo a su hijita jugar y brincar sobre la alfombra, tocar las esferas y saltar a sus brazos.

Te he dicho cuanto te amo Lisa

No desde hace dos horas... – Sonrió ella coquetamente

Pues te amo... con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, tu y Miku son la razón de mi vida

Y tu la nuestra – le dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

Nunca pensé ser tan feliz, nunca pensé sentirme tan completo, pero tu lograste que algo en mi cambiara, tu lo hiciste Lisa, nunca te diste por vencida conmigo y eso te lo estaré eternamente agradecido

Tu también me rescataste de mi misma Rick, sin ti mi vida seria vacía, un témpano, seguiría siendo la reina de hielo

Pues yo se de una forma para derretir ese hielo ahora mismo - Dijo y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras ansioso intentaba quitarle el suéter

Rick jajaja – Río ella separándose lenta y dolorosamente de el- espera que Miku se duerma, si?

Entonces a la cama – dijo el poniéndose de pie y cargando a la niña, para llevarla a su cuna - Sabes que este será el mejor cierre de una noche perfecta – continuo guiñándole un ojo y metiendo a la bebe a su cuna mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente, seguido de Lisa que estaba abrazándolo por la espalda

Duerme bonito cariño – dijo mientras acariciaba el rebelde cabello de su niña – ya que papi y mami quieren un momento para ellos – continuo

Papi te quiero mucho - le dijo la bebe haciendo que su corazón se derritiera ahí mismos

Y yo ti mi cielo

Mami mi beso – dijo extendiéndole los brazos a Lisa que amorosamente la arropo mientras besaba su mejilla - también te quiero mucho mami

Y yo también a ti mi tesoro – dijo y los dos se alejaron abrazados apagando la luz de la habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Miku se movió un poco, despertando a Lisa que se encontró de frente con los ojos azules de Rick que la miraban desde hacia ya un rato.

¿Estas despierto? – Le dijo ella somnolienta

Si desde hace un rato

Tuve un sueño hermoso que …

Si lo se – dijo el yo también

¿Cómo es posible?

Creo que eso hubiera podido ser real, creo que allá en donde quiera que estén, velan por nosotros

Si lo se

Creo, sabes que si estuvieran algo así hubiera sido posible

No lo dudo – dijo sonriendo el mientras acariciaba la frente de su esposa

Hubiera sido tan lindo …

Lo se, pero es muy hermoso saber que por lo menos una parte del sueño es real, en la que estas tu, Miku y el bebe que viene y con eso me conformo, si es lo mas maravilloso e increíble que me ha sucedido en la vida, tenerlas a ustedes a mi lado, para mi esta si es una noche perfecta

Lo se y lo es – dijo ella mientras sentía que nuevamente sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño, sin embargo alcanzo a escuchar un te amo de la voz de su esposo antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

Los amo a los tres – dijo Rick colocando su mano en el vientre de sus esposa, mientras se arrimaba mas para estar mas cerca de ellas y rodearlas con sus brazos, a la vez que sus ojos también volvían a cerrarse nuevamente

Esa hermosa cena de navidad había sido un sueño, pero un sueño cargado de emociones que ambos guardaban en sus corazones y que eran capaces de compartir, no era la primera vez que soñaban lo mismo, estaban tan conectados que podían de alguna forma lograrlo.

Al otro día si les esperaba una cena de navidad con los Sterling, quizás no tan cargada de sentimiento como la que habían visto en sus sueños pero no menos emotiva, Los Sterling eran su familia.

Quizás Miku tendría la elegancia de la Sra. Hayase, la alegría de la Sra. Hunter, el toque de personalidad y respeto que infundía el Almirante Hayase y la bonachez del Sr. Hunter, todo mezclado, o quizás tal vez seria solo Miku, o tal vez contaría con la arrogancia de Rick, y la terquedad de Lisa, pero como podría ser una Hunter-Hayase sin esos pequeños detalles para caracterizarla, tal vez padecería de indecisión al enamorase o tal vez no se daría por vencida al conocer al hombre de sus sueños, pero nunca nunca estaría sola, tenia a sus padres, a Rick y a Lisa a su lado para acompañarla y guiarla y por supuesto a un hermanito(a) pronto junta ella, que también tendría por supuesto los fuertes genes Hunter-Hayase, pero eso significaba serlo, una mezcla rara que al final hacia valer lo mas importante para el ser humano, la paz, la familia, el hogar y el amor….

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana, la pequeña pero hermosa casa estaba a oscuras, ningún ruido se escuchaba, salvo la respiración rítmica y tranquila de las tres personas que compartían la cama…

FIN


End file.
